List of Confirmed Tovag Destinations
Within Quelmar's Great Wheel * Acheron * Shadowfell ** Shadows fill the void, blurring the lines between the horizons. All sense of direction and position is lost to the ever shifting shadow plane that exists before you. All around, it feels as if figures walk right through you, taking all sense of warmth, dignity, and confidence as you become lost in their travels. * Feywild ** This demi plane consists solely of a 100 foot long length of field filled with several sprouting trees, bushes, and other growths. Invisible birds tweet and twirp as a light breeze passes through the fields. Nearby, a massive sylvan throne sits, a mysterious, ragged, plant-like figure sits on top of the throne. He takes notice of your entrance, but does nothing more than watch. His eyes hidden by his layers of forested rags. * Ethereal Plane * The Adytum * Nessus ** Searing heat covers your face. By the time you open your eyes, it's too late. The ground begins to melt your shoes. The familiar circle still stands, half submerged in a flowing river of lava that spreads out about a half mile in every direction. * Bahamut's Banishment-Scape * Demiplane of Dread * The Abyss Alternate Quelmars * Quelmar 1st Edition (not seen, implied via Edditional) * Quelmar 2nd Edition (not seen, implied via Edditional) * Quelmar 3.5 * Quelmar 4th Edition (not seen, implied via Edditional) * Quelmar 5e Outside of the Quelmar Universe * Valencia - The Stone Land with the Orcs (And healing water) * The Tomb of Horrors * Minecraft ** This angular world feels familiar. It appears that the landscape in this half-world is only made of 90 degree angled shapes. The beauty of nature makes way for a crude, poorly designed texturing. * Ocean with Emotion. ** "It was a whole mood ring. It was green because it was, uh, just really envious of my abilities. I carried conversations with the plane itself." - Zugs McFlair * Space Dimension ** All sound stops at this threshold. Nearly all everything stops. Beyond the now-floating circle of arches, only the twinkling of stars in every direction is visible. * Turkey Land ** This world was invented by a high dragon god from some plane to contain his bastard child. After mating with a common turkey, this monstrosity offended the entire realm. Banished to it's own personal habitat, it's father occasionally finds his way back here to feed it. Otherwise, the appearance of new meat intrigues the underfed turkey monster, who is more than willing to break down a fence for a bite. * Sword World ** The grounds squish beneath your feet, almost like wet rubber. The sight sickens you as you realize the ground, paths, and even arches of this parallel are made entirely of human flesh. Nearby, an encampment is visible. A lone sword, roughly 6 or 7 feet in length, lays on the ground just outside the inner circle. * Ursanid Land * Giant Parchmant Dimension ** As if covered by a giant tent, this Tovag appears to have no sky, but rather a massive canvas or a roof. The heavy paper-like materials weighs heavily on the inner circle, raised just enough to give some walking room between the archways. But outside of the circle, the roof sinks to the ground, providing no information on what lays beyond the circle. Above, the shape of a few common letters seem printed on the canvas, as if a massive message is printed on the ceiling. * Sahaugin Underwater Genocide * Dungeon with (now dead) Beholder * Pasties and Pastries Dimension * Giant's Museum Exhibit World ** The inner circle of this parallel has been contained entirely by an absurdly thick glass box. From what is visible in the surrounding foyer, a handful of giants gleefully tap on the box, while others sit at tables, studying massive books from their massive chairs. Bookcases line all of the walls, and small magical relics occasionally fill a shelf or are found sitting on a table. Everything that must exist outside of this study is unknown. * Angry Stone Tentacle Realm * Demi Plane with a nearby house housing a vampire * Dimension Where All Metal was Magnetic ** The veil of the portal disappears into a dimly lit wooden shack, not unlike that of a forested Inn. Filling the inner circle of the Tovag lay hundreds of weapons, ranging from typical axes and swords to more exotic weapons, such as nunchucks, dire flairs, chainsaws, two-bladed swords, and more. Bolts and arrows also lay mixed with the melee devices. It is hard to get a good look at everything, however, as immediately after falling into the dimension, your body becomes impossibly heavy, and you are thrown prone to the ground. * Dimension where heads inflate ** The damp air that invades as you enter the portal instantly keys you into the subterranean situation. Far off, the dripping of stalactite condensation and flowing groundwater echo off immense walls. This circle seems to have planted itself on the far edge of a steep cavern cliff. Outside of the circle, a single story ornate cabin sits in the darkness. Below the cliff, darkness falls as far as the eye can see. Soon after coming into this existence, a pressure begins to build up in your neck. * Dimension where nobody can control their limbs * Dimension that looked like a latrine where everyone was a latrine and objected to being used like a latrine * Dimension where everybody's fingers are gay snakes ** "They say that instead of clapping in this dimension, everyone's fingers simply cheered." - Zugs * Taria